thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide (Gemini)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Gemini Constellation Gemini features an interesting new enemy type of organic-looking origin. The main challenge here, is the final boss ship of the Constellation - Space Native. Because of the intensive challenge it poses to novice players, you may get stuck here for a while until you get into desperate measures to win. Enemy wave behaviour - Fighters come in very fast continuous waves and feature new bullet forms, which are sometimes wide and excessively large. However, not as deadly due to low projectile speeds. Stage 18 - The Dead-R This narrow looking ship reminds you of the fighters you fought in Aries doesn't it? Its weapons are not to be trifled with, as two of them are one hit kills. Dead-R teaches the player to move in precision or pick the right opportunity to attack, especially when dealing with its electric spheres and laser cannons. If neither methods are your thing, then play prudently and defensively. But you will take longer to destroy The Dead-R. If it gets real tedious, you can consider employing the Peak fighter to bypass all that blocking. Stage 20 - Destroyer III (2nd) If you're not careful, this 2nd encounter with Destroyer III will demolish you. It no longer uses mundane bullet patterns and puts all its guns to deadly use. Note very carefully that all its guns are now recommissioned to fire lasers- The kind that will kill you instantly. Another notable change is that the front cockpit gun no longer uses its laser but sprays bullets in a fan arc continuously, keeping you dodging constantly. The cockpit as well, is also able to discharge a confusing burst of gunfire because of its "reverse" movement, Keep an eye on those but do not panic, they are rarely aimed at the player. One exploitable quirk of the Destroyer III is that it must stop to charge and fire its lasers. Those are a player's best warning sign of danger and opportunity to land free hits on it. In its 2nd form, it starts using tracking gunfire again but most notoriously is its combination of gunfire to keep you moving and then entrapping you with not one, two but three lasers in tandem. Most players can die by forgetting to watch out for the third laser that fires in between. Stage 22 - Armored Lizard A new enemy ship but unimpressive to say the least. Armored Lizard is almost like The Dead-R, but without the narrow hit box and disruptive spheres. Instead, it has talons it occasionally fires that can block your weapons. Also equipped with a miniature beam cannon (not laser type), this mini boss is just as deadly as any other. Exercise caution where you evade, and pay attention to its cockpit where it fires its beam cannon. Stage 24 - Space Native This organic looking machine will be the death of most players not by skill but due to the sheer bullet spamming it uses. After all the one-hit kill weapons you've faced, you're now going to learn to bullet-weave here. Space Native is particularly unforgiving in its entire design. Its weapons have high projectile speed, spread and features its own exclusive pointed-star bullets it uses with wide coverage- extremely damaging. The narrow body also means a lot of your weapons will not effectively strike him, especially that of your wing planes due to their spread distance. In its 2nd form, the body expands with its hit box. However its weapons become even more dangerous with nasty spread patterns and use of numerous bullet streams to entrap you and limit movement. If you're really desperate to get pass this menacing machine, we suggest the use of Peacemakers (in this phase) to soften up his armor.Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Gemini